Love Sprinkled With Chocolate
by Chiaki Hoshino
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's no good. Read and help me okay? OC/Kashino. Ouran characters present.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys. This is my first fan-fic. If you have any problems or constructive criticism feel free to comment in the box underneath the story. Enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Yumeiro Patissiere or any of the characters in them. :'(_

_**Chapter One: Arina. Meet Kashino.**_

"Phew", breathed Arina as she started back to her room. She'd had a hard day of trying to fit into the new school. She flicked opened her cell-phone to send a text to her best friend, Haruhi, who she'd left behind at Ouran High, her previous school.

'I'm really sorry I had to move, bffl. I miss you. Have you almost paid off that debt yet or is Kyoya still hammering yen on?' she typed out.

Soon there was a reply. "It's fine. Kyoya hasn't tacked on anymore yen. He's actually not here. He's been missing host club since a while after you left. He's in class but apparently goes home straight after school.'

Arina's eyes widened. 'Hold on. I'm going to call you soon, okay?' she replied. She hurried towards her room.

BAMMM!

She smacked into something… or someone…

She looked up and saw a boy from her class. "Oh. S-sorry. Ha-ha", she apologized, nervously. "Umm, you're Kashino, right? You're really good at school work" she blurted out without thinking. She blushed after realising what she'd said.

The corners of his mouth crept up into a smirk and he let out a small chuckle. "That's me", he replied. "Now will you please step out of the way? This is rather heavy you know."

Arina looked down and in his hands was a glass box with a sculpture inside. She instantly recognised the material of which it was made. "Whoa. That's Necco dark chocolate swirled with Wavel white chocolate topped off with a raspberry sauce? You've tempered the chocolate for what seems to be 15 minutes for the dark and 20 minutes for the white. Am I right?" she asked.

Kashino looked shocked. "How did you know that? Only I was in the kitchen when I was making this."

Arina tugged on her hair. "I have an uncle who works with chocolate. You should see him. Uncle Leon is amazing. He taught me almost everything about chocolate. He has his own website and his place in Paris is like a palace. Everyone who's anyone in the confectionary world wants to meet him. Actually he was the one that recommended me to come here. Because of him I'm actually a year ahead of my age group."

Kashino blinked. "Wait a moment. You said your uncle was called Leon. Did you means Monsieur Leon?!" he said, shocked.

"Mmm, yeah. That's him. Apparently he's come here before because of something Châteaux Seika was doing. Something about Miya-chan… That girl is scary", Arina said, shuddering.

"Oh god", Kashino muttered. "Competition that's friends with Miya."

A ring sounded from Arina's phone indicating a message. They both jumped. "Oh. That'll be my friend, Haruhi, from my old school. I told her that I'd ring. I'll see you in class tomorrow then?" she asked.

Kashino nodded and walked off toward the kitchen. Arina dashed off to her room to call Haruhi.

_Sorry about this chapter. It isn't very good. Actually I think it's really bad. If anyone wants to give me a helping hand… Comment. Please. _\(O~O)/


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Yumeiro Patissiere or any of the characters associated with the two animes._

_**Chapter Two: The Text Message**_

Arina ran into her room, gave a hurried 'Hi' to her room-mate, Kana, and got to her landline. She punched in the numbers and waited for Haruhi to pick up the phone. It didn't take long for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered in a slightly deeper voice than normal. "Haruhi speaking."

Arina smiled. "Are you at host club?" she asked.

"Oh hi Arina" Haruhi said. "Yeah, I'm at host club. It's almost over though and I'm not hosting today. So how are you? By your texts you seem happy."

"I'm good" Arina replied. "How about you? After all you are trying to hide the fact that you're a girl. Are you getting over stressed?"

"I'm good as well" Haruhi said. "Having to pretend to be a boy isn't actually very hard you know. Girls believe what they want to. You know that. So if the girls think I'm a boy and want to think I'm a boy, they'll think I'm a boy. Oh guess what? I'm trying to get another scholarship. Mine runs out next year so I have another chance to try for it. That's probably the scariest thing right now. That and the fact that Kyoya has been skipping host club…" She trailed off.

"Oh yeah. You told me about that. What's happening? Do you guys know?" she asked.

"Well he seemed a bit dark after you left and he wasn't really into anything. Even adding to my debt. Recently he just stopped coming. Apparently he still comes to school but straight after school goes home. That's what Tamaki says anyway and we have no-one else's word to go by" Haruhi said.

A buzzing on the table gave Arina a shock. "Did you just text me?" she asked Haruhi.

"No", Haruhi answered. "Why would I do that? I would just tell you now if I had something to say. Why do you ask?"

Arina flicked open her phone and checked the text. She inhaled sharply. "It's from Kyoya."

"You got a text from Kyoya? He's still alive then. Is he okay?" Haruhi asked.

Arina just stared at the text Kyoya had sent.

"Hey. Hey! Arina? Are you still there? Hello? What did he say? Anything I should be worried about?" Haruhi called down the phone.

"No, no, it's fine", Arina replied distractedly. "Only problem is I have to go. Is that okay? I'll talk with you later."

"Fine", Haruhi said sighing. Go deal with whatever and I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Thanks Haruhi. You're a gem. You hang up. Bye" Arina said, gratefully.

After Haruhi had hung up she looked at her phone again. She shuddered as she read the text.

'_We're coming to visit you, lovely. Hope you didn't miss me.'_

Arina reluctantly replied. _'Go away creep. I told you no. I'm not going to go out with you.'_

A message came back after a couple of minutes. _'You know you wanted to say yes. I'll give you another chance when I see you…'_

Arina deleted the message and closed her phone. The she opened the separating curtain between Kana's side of the room and her side of the room. The quiet girl was sitting there reading a book but she looked up and smiled at Arina when the curtain was opened. Arina walked over to kana's side of the room.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Do you want to go to the market with me? You can invite your friends. Actually please do. It would be nice to get to know people my age not just the second years. It's a bit lonely being the youngest in the class. No-one likes me in that year and it's getting quite tiring trying to make friends with them when they are so cold to me every time I try. So would you like to? Please!" Arina asked.

Kana smiled shyly and nodded. Arina smiled brightly and went to do study on her side of the room.

_I hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R if you have problems/ constructive criticism/ comments/etc._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Yumeiro Patissiere or any of the characters associated._

_**Chapter Three: Meeting in the Kitchen**_

Arina was feeling bored so she picked up her recipe notebook and walked down to the kitchen. She set up at the furthest away kitchen and got out the ingredients she needed to make her chocolate, lemon tartlets. She went into the back room to get some tempering tools and other utensils. Then she went back to her kitchen island, plugged her MP3 ear-buds into her ears and starting cooking. The chocolate melted easily and she poured it out to start tempering.

Back and forth the tempering tools swept over the board in time with her music making the chocolate smoother and lighter. Arina started to get lost in the rhythmic actions and her music.

After a while she looked up and noticed the light on at the end of the kitchen. 4 islands were lit up and a group stood there practising and talking. They hadn't noticed her in the quiet corner she was in so she kept studying their movements. One of them looked familiar. _'That's Kashino'_ Arina realised. Quietly she went back to her work.

Soon she noticed someone at her shoulder. She turned around, to be startled by a boy with green hair and a large smile. "Hello. I'm Hanabusa Satsuki. It is my pleasure to meet you" he said brightly. He held out a candy rose.

"F-for m-me?" Arina stuttered. She took a step backwards only to crash into…Kashino.

He smirked. "Is this going to be a habit Arina? Crashing into me? This is the second time today", he teased.

Arina blushed. Then she realised something. "How do you know my name? I never told you."

"Everyone knows your name, Arina", piped up a voice behind Kashino. A tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses stepped out of the shadows. "You are one of the two new students that have arrived this late into the year."

"Ummm, who are you?" Arina asked feeling a bit overwhelmed by the amount of new people standing around her.

The boy smiled kindly. "I'm Andou Sennosuke. Pleased to meet you. Oh and the girl that's working over there is our friend Amano Ichigo. She's the other person who recently transferred. We're helping her to catch up to the rest of our class. We've found that she just can't cook so we have to teach her."

Arina looked around at all the boys and noticed something similar about all of them. She wondered whether she should ask but soon her curiosity got the better of her.

"So who are the little people with wings on your shoulders?" she asked.

_A/N: Ha-ha-ha. Bad I know. R&R so that I can get better. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except for Arina._

_**Chapter 4: Meet Your Secret Sweet Spirit**_

The boys shared a look. "How can you see them but not know what they are?" Kashino asked. "You should know shouldn't you?"

Arina smiled awkwardly. "Ummm, sorry. I don't know what they are but I can see them. They seem nice", she said.

The boys looked confused. The little people looked confused too. The one sitting on Kashino's shoulder stood up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and whispered something to Andou.

Arina started getting confused so she took last looks at the boys, who were all gathered together conversing, and continued on with her cooking.

Something flittered past her nose and came to sit on the bench in front of her. It was the little person from Kashino's shoulder. "I'm Chocolat. I don't know how you can see us but…" she trailed off.

'_Huh?'_ Arina thought. Chocolat flew into Arina hair.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Arina cried, trying to catch the little flying girl as she disappeared into her hair. Soon enough Chocolat came out pulling someone with her.

"Who's that?" asked Arina. She looked at the little person that Chocolat was holding that had seemed to pop out of the hair. "What was she doing in my hair?"

"This is Cocoa", Chocolat explained. "She's your sweets spirit. How did you not know that?" Cocoa waved shyly at Arina and Arina took a small step back.

"I've never seen this person in my life. Why is she here? How long has she been hanging around me? Do you know that you two look very similar?" she asked Chocolat.

"Cocoa is here to help you get better at cooking. Have you noticed your skills getting more refined as you go? She's been here, I guess, since you started this school and of course we look similar. We're twins" Chocolat replied matter-of-factly.

Kashino, Andou and Satsuki looked confused. Kashino was the first to recover.

"You have a twin?!" he asked looking shocked, "How come you didn't tell me?!"

Chocolat shrugged. "You never asked" she replied simply.

Meanwhile Arina had been tidying up her things. "Umm excuse me. I'm going to go now", she said, quietly while taking off her apron.

After she had hung it back on the hook she started to leave the kitchen. The boys were still questioning Chocolat so she managed to slip away almost unseen. Cocoa looked back at her sister one last time before flying off to join Arina.

_I am sooooooo sorry about not posting for so long. I will try to be faster next time. School was taking up most of my time. Send me ideas via review or PM. If you like this then please favourite! Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except for Arina._

_**Chapter 5: Cocoa at Your Service Miss**_

_Arina trudged down the corridor, confused and tired. Those guys and their weird fairies- What had they called them…? Umm Sweets spirits! - hadn't done anything for her overly active brain. To put the "icing on the cake" she now had one of those weird things following her too. Arina sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep and try to forget about the weird happenings in the kitchen._

_Back in the kitchen the boys had gathered around their work station once more. The conversation was of course about the new girl and her supposedly secret sweets spirit. _

_"I really need to talk to Cocoa about this" grumbled Chocolat. "She can't just choose people and not tell them like that." She flew down to the bench-top and settled against Kashino's cooking bowl. "Can you help me Kashino?" she asked tiredly, her shoulders sinking. The group looked at her in astonishment. She was normally so bossy and lively, it was strange to see her so tired looking and depressed._

_Vanilla floated down and put an arm around her and Chocolat leaned into the hug. It seemed that the two could get along when one of them was having a hard time. "It's okay Choco. I'll help you out" Vanilla said, trying to comfort her depressed frienemy. Chocolat just nodded in response._

_The boys looked at each other and started to tidy up. The mood had soured and no-one felt like working anymore. This incident had taken everyone's energy out of them._

_Finally Ichigo broke her silence. "That poor girl…" she murmured quietly while packing away her tools. Hanabusa put an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair with his other hand. "You're so caring you know? You don't even know her but you feel pity for her. But why?" he asked smiling at her._

_"She's all alone" came Ichigo's simple answer. She shrugged Hanabusa's arm off her shoulders carefully and slipped her apron off. She walked over to the other side of the room and stowed the item of clothing away in her cooking locker. "Maybe I'll go check on her tomorrow" she said, thinking aloud._

_Everybody was ready to leave by this point and so the foursome walked out of the cooking room to their respective dorms and went to their rooms._

_Meanwhile Arina had finished with her shower and was settling down to relax in bed. She pulled some of her school books and a small diary out of her desk drawers and onto her bed and she began reading._

_ Cocoa had been following Arina around awkwardly since being found out, not saying anything out of fear of what the human girl would do. Now the sweets spirit was nervously standing on the table, rocking back and forth on her tiny heels. She got the shock of her life when Arina stopped working and beckoned her over. She floated over to Arina, wringing her hands and biting her lip._

"So what's your name again?" Arina said, rubbing her eyes. The little fairy in front of her was trembling inside her little boots. Arina took pity on the little character and patted her knees to inform her little friend that she could perch there.

Cocoa nodded and flew over to stand on one of Arina's knees. "I-I'm C-c-cocoa M-m-miss" she stuttered. She bit her lip again and thought about getting off Arina's knee.

Arina smiled. The little person was obviously scared out of her wits. She looked Cocoa in her tiny red-brown eyes. "How about you stop shaking and say that a bit more confidently Cocoa?" she said kindly.

Cocoa took a deep breath. "Cocoa at your service Miss" she said as confidently as she could manage and she nervously put out her little hand for shaking. She wasn't shaking as much as she'd been before but slight shivering could still be seen.

Arina took the hand and shook it lightly. "Well I guess you know who I am" she said looking at the nodding Cocoa. "I just have a couple of questions. The first: Why were you hiding in my hair? And the second: Why choose me?" she asked. Cocoa was shifting a bit on her knee now and the feeling was starting to tickle. Arina bit back a laugh remembering that her room-mate across the curtain was still asleep.

Cocoa looked down at her feet. Arina's questions had been really easy but she didn't want to answer them. She blushed and let her hair cover her face. She shifted from foot to foot and didn't look at Arina face but when she felt a small vibration she looked up instantaneously.

Arina was shaking in silent giggles. Cocoa's movement really tickled but she couldn't wake up Kana. She tried to signal for Cocoa to stop moving and the little spirit seemed to get the idea and floated off her knees.

"I'll forget about the questions for now huh? We need to get our sleep. Big day tomorrow and we don't want to be tired" she whispered putting her books back on her table. Then she lay down and pulled the blankets up towards her. The sheets got to her chin but she didn't drop them though. She waited for a while and then gestured for Cocoa to get in too. "You'll freeze on the table in this kind of weather" she whispered when Cocoa reluctantly slipped under the sheets. She made sure that the spirit was okay and then fell asleep.

Cocoa tried to relax. Sure she'd been found out but the girl was nice and soft spoken. She didn't seem nasty or unforgiving and with that thought in her head she fell asleep too.

_I'm sorry about the long wait again. School takes up so much time *cries* Anyway hope you like this chapter. Review please. Thanks!_


End file.
